


Maeglin's Song

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem composed by Maeglin. Originally in Sindarin, I translated it when I found it in my head. First poem, and looks like it. Yeah, and I beg for comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maeglin's Song

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Please give me suggestions, okay? And please don't scoff too loudly if you must. I know this sucks.  
Thanks to Dwimordene for being so kind, and my lovely beta readers.  
* * * * * * *  
Maeglin’s song

The birds lament for my abandoned soul,  
And sing for me their songs of woe.  
Her heart towards me is forbiddingly cold,  
Her eyes, mere contempt hold.  
The stones in my dwelling are covered with ivy and mold,  
For now their master must carry a heavy load.

Long I have stalked her among the white walls,  
Yet her heart had turned to another.  
My love is desperate and cannot be fulfilled,  
For her father is the brother of my mother.  
She danced under the starlight in this fair land,  
and how I wish to be beneath her feet!  
My heart is broken and refused to be mended,  
For her beauty is beyond any other.

The moonlight wass in her hair,  
And stars were in her eyes.  
“Would you not love me, Idril the Fair?”  
Tearing my heart out, I cried.  
She did not answer, she would not care,  
And even if she did, it would be lies.

Though she was once my life and my all,  
I must find something else to love.  
As distant as the light upon the hither shore,  
She is no longer mine to claim.  
The mines shall be my abode,  
Bright jewels I shall adore.  
Yet no gem shall ever surpass her brilliance,  
Not even the Silmarils of Feanor.  



End file.
